To increase sales or web site traffic, online merchants and other providers of online services may seek to improve the experience of users visiting their web sites. In some cases, improvements to a user experience may include providing faster and easier ways for users to search a product catalog and identify products for purchase. In cases where a web site provides a wide variety of products and services for customers, it may be a challenge to provide such an expedited search capability.
Certain implementations and embodiments will now be described more fully below with reference to the accompanying figures, in which various aspects are shown. However, various aspects may be implemented in many different forms and should not be construed as limited to the implementations set forth herein. Like numbers refer to like elements throughout.